


This Dance

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When helping Kurt pack up his room, Blaine uncovers a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance

‘I’ll be back in a minute,’ Kurt said, cutting a strip of packing tape and closing the brown box he had been filling, ‘can you see if we missed anything under the bed?’

‘Sure,’ Blaine said, sliding off the bed and crawling underneath.

Kurt was halfway to the door when he realised his mistake. ‘Wait!’ he cried, just as Blaine wriggled back out holding a shoe box full of DVDs. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kurt waited for Blaine’s response.

‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked, amusement lacing his tone as he stared, bemused, at a collection of the cheesiest, sappiest teen rom coms ever produced.

‘Yes?’ Kurt squeaked, rooted to the floor.

‘Bring It On? Drive Me Crazy?’ Clearly trying not to laugh, Blaine pulled out one of the DVDs and waved it in the air. ‘ _High School Musical 3_?’

Kurt darted forward to grab the case, clutching it to his chest. Twisting on his heels, Blaine looked over and suddenly noticed the state of the case. ‘Kurt,’ he said softly, standing and running gentle fingers over the worn, folded spine, ‘how many times have you watched this?’

Taking a deep breath, Kurt sighed and looked into Blaine’s warm gaze as he said, ‘It’s not-It’s just-There’s just this one song,’ he managed, all in a rush. ‘At the beginning, when Troy and Gabriella are being,’ he swallowed, ‘separated. For college.’

Suddenly, Blaine seemed to understand, nodding a little as he reached out and carefully slid the case from Kurt’s grasp. Flipping open the case, he slipped the disc into Kurt’s DVD player and flicked to the right scene with ease.

As the [opening bars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrbvGwB3rpE&feature=fvwrel) filled the room, Blaine turned back to Kurt and held out his hand. ‘ _Take my hand_ ,’ he sang. As he had always done, Kurt slid his hand into Blaine’s without question. ‘ _Take a breath_ ,’ Blaine continued, ‘ _Pull me close, and take one step_.’ He smiled as the two of them moved easily into a dancing embrace. ‘ _Keep your eyes, locked on mine, and let the music be your guide_.’

‘ _Won’t you promise me_ ,’ Kurt sang holding Blaine close as they moved around the almost-empty room.

‘ _Now won’t you promise me_ ,’ Blaine sang, his voice effortlessly blending with Kurt’s as they sang along with the characters swirling around a rooftop garden behind them. ‘ _That you’ll never forget_.’

‘ _We’ll keep dancing_ ,’ Kurt sang, weaving his words around Blaine’s as they had done with another duet in another room years ago.

‘ _To keep dancing_ ,’ Blaine sang, smiling as they joined their voices for the chorus.

‘ _Wherever we go next. It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_ ,’ they sang, gazes locked as they moved together. ‘ _It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step-together_ ,’ Blaine laughed quietly as they both stepped together, ‘ _we just keep on getting better_.’

‘ _So can I have this dance?_ ’ Blaine sang, his eyes twinkling with the memory of another dance.

‘ _Can I have this dance?_ ’ Kurt sang, the same memory reflected in his gaze.

‘ _Can I have this dance?_ ’ They sang together.

‘ _Take my hand_ ,’ Kurt sang, ‘ _I’ll take the lead and every turn_ ,’ he spun Blaine away from him, ‘ _will be safe with me. Don’t be afraid, afraid to fall_ ,’ he continued, dipping Blaine, ‘ _you know I’ll catch you through it all. And you can’t keep us apart_ ,’ he sang, determination evident in his voice.

‘ _Even a thousand miles can’t keep us apart_ ,’ Blaine sang, his own voice strong with his belief in their relationship.

‘ _Cause my heart is wherever you are_ ,' they sang together. ‘ _It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way we do. And with every step-together we just keep on getting better_.’

‘ _So can I have this dance?_ ’

‘ _Can I have this dance?_ ’

‘ _Can I have this dance?_ ’

‘ _No mountain’s too high and no ocean’s too wide_ ,’ Blaine sang, spinning Kurt out and pulling him close again, ‘ _cause together or not_ ,’ they sang, feeling every word, letting them sink into their blood, and bones, and soul. Holding the faith of the lyrics in their hearts, ‘ _our dance won’t stop. Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be_.’

‘ _It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step-together, we just keep on getting better_.’

‘ _So can I have this dance?_ ’

‘ _Can I have this dance?_ ’

‘ _Can I have this dance?_ ’

As the music tailed off, Blaine drew them to a stop. Gently releasing Kurt’s hand, Blaine reached behind them and paused the movie. ‘That one?’ Blaine asked, turning back to Kurt.

‘Right,’ Kurt said quietly. ‘That one.’

‘It’s true, you know,’ Blaine said. ‘I know I was worried, but they’re right. It doesn’t matter that we’re not together, because we’re still,’ reaching out, Blaine joined their hands and held them over Kurt’s heart, ‘ _together_.’

Kurt laughed softly. ‘I thought you said you were bad at this romance stuff.’

Blaine smiled. ‘You make me better,’ he said softly.

Letting go of Blaine’s hand, Kurt pulled him close, pressing their bodies as close as he could as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, Blaine’s arms sliding around his waist.

‘How is it,’ Kurt said after a moment, ‘that you know _all_ the words to that song?’

Blaine laughed and slid his mp3 player from his pocket. ‘It’s not the first time,’ he said, scrolling through his music library, ‘that I’ve heard it.’ He pressed play and Kurt reached up to cover his grin as the song, sounding tinny and quiet issued from the small speakers. ‘Don’t worry,’ Blaine said, dropping the player on the bed and wrapping Kurt in his arms again, ‘we can tell everyone that I chose it.’

Confused, Kurt pulled back slightly so he could see Blaine’s face. ‘You chose it?’

‘For our first dance,’ Blaine said calmly, reaching out to brush the tears from Kurt’s eyes. ‘You _are_ the love of my life,’ he said.

Kurt smiled. ‘And I’m never saying goodbye to you.’

‘So there’s really only one thing left to do,’ Blaine said. ‘Not today, but-’

‘Someday,’ Kurt said quietly.

‘Right,’ Blaine agreed. ‘Someday.’

As the music continued to play behind them, they began to sway together, slowly navigating around the last pieces of furniture, both of them seeing only an imaginary dance floor and a ballroom full of family and friends.


End file.
